


Scary Movies

by SkewedReality



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkewedReality/pseuds/SkewedReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory is terrified of scary movies. When he walks into Sam's room and sees him watching one, he tries to be brave and watch it with him and ends up failing miserably. Implied Sam/Rory relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movies

Sam knew that Rory didn't handle scary movies well, so when the Irish boy had walked into Sam's bedroom, he made a move to click off the television, but Rory grabbed the remote from his hands.

"Rory," Sam warned. "You won't like this."

"How do you know I won't like it?" The brunette asked as he crawled onto the bed and curled up against his boyfriend. Sam instinctively wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Because it's a scary movie about a clown that eats children."

Sam didn't miss the fear the fluttered across Rory's face before a mask of bravado took its place.

"Sounds cool," Rory replied, a little too casually. Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow toward his boyfriend, but shrugged and laced their fingers together. Rory rested his head against Sam, nuzzling against his side.

The movie had just started, barely through the credits. Sam could feel the tension rolling off Rory as the creepy music of the intro drifted to its close and the opening scene began to play.

A little girl was riding on her tricycle, quietly singing a nursery rhyme to herself as she played. The child hopped off her trike and walked slowly up the small sidewalk toward her house, stopping to pick up her Raggedy Ann doll. Foreboding music begins to play and children's laughter can be heard somewhere close. The little girl looks around to find the source of the sound.

Rory squirmed uncomfortably against Sam's side.

The freckled little girl looks curiously toward the new sound of the goofy laugh of a man. The camera pans to sheets fluttering wildly on a clothesline. The children's laughter continues as a sense of drama fills the scene.

Rory squirms again, and Sam laughs quietly as he feels the boy's fingers betray his bravery as Rory's hand squeezed Sam's tighter. Rory was dead silent, and an electric charge of anticipation filled the air.

The little girl on the screen still stands staring transfixed at the clothesline, and the camera angle changes and the little girl is now only visible through a small gap between the sheets, and suddenly the menacing clown appears.

Rory whimpered softly. Sam pretended not to notice. The blonde's lips pulled up into a sly smile.

The clown spoke to the little girl in a sugary sweet voice that dripped with cruel intentions. The little girl smiled widely at her new friend. And suddenly the clowns face twisted into a dark scowl, face contorting with evil.

Rory cried out, terrified, and buried his head into the blonde's shoulder. Sam nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise.

"I changed my mind," Rory whimpered, face hidden in Sam's shirt. "I don't want to watch this anymore."

He chucked quietly and stroked his boyfriend's arm.

"In all fairness, I _did_ warn you." The blonde's voice was amused.

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam reached over and took the remote from where Rory had tossed it on the bed, changing the channel to cartoons, and set about trying to get his boyfriend to uncover his eyes and ease the death grip he had on Sam's fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who hasn't seen the movie or recognize the scene, the movie they are watching is "IT" by Stephen King.


End file.
